


The sweet escape

by Pandora09



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, El KunWin necesita más historias en español en AO3, Kun es lo mejor que existe y SiCheng necesita todo su amor, Kunwin, M/M, Malas referencias a las canciones de Poets of the fall, Me tomé un poco literal la canción, One Shot, Pero también tiene a Kun y eso es más que suficiente, SiCheng tiene los peores hermanos, Songfic, The sweet escape (Poets of the fall), WINKUN, está en wattpad, soy mala con los títulos, triste, y La naranja mecánica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora09/pseuds/Pandora09
Summary: Kun amaba a SiCheng más que a cualquier cosa y no temía abandonar todo mientras pudiera tomar su mano, así tuvieran que correr hasta el fin del mundo.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 1





	The sweet escape

Kun tosió un poco y se cubrió la boca para asegurarse de que los restos de comida no escaparan de ella mientras intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar a través de la línea telefónica y no morir ahogado.

La noche se pintaba oscura y lúgubre al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina y se preguntó si no era ese un presagio de lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué?

— _Hagámoslo esta noche, gege, por favor._

El aire se le atoró en la garganta, pero no fue a causa de la comida que aún no terminaba de pasar hacia su esófago, se debió a la tristeza desgarradora que la voz baja del menor transmitía a través del auricular.

—¿Estás seguro?

— _Sí, Kun ge, ya es tiempo._

Kun soltó un suspiro tembloroso y fijó la mirada en su madre, que fruncía el ceño mirándolo con curiosidad, los vegetales en su plato estaban intactos, al igual que los de Kun.

Pensó en todo lo que había planeado en los últimos meses y se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado, creyó que SiCheng tomaría esa decisión luego de considerarlo mucho, que esperaría por el momento apropiado, no que solo lo exigiría de un segundo a otro.

—Está bien —susurró y se limpió la mano izquierda cubierta de sudor en el pantalón, creyó que estaría preparado para eso—. ¿Dónde estás?

— _En el parque, estaré esperándote. —_ A pesar de la distancia, Kun pudo escuchar la sonrisa quebrada que formaron los labios del menor— _. Realmente te amo, Kun ge._

Quiso responder y decir que también lo amaba, incluso más que a su propia vida, pero el menor ya había cortado la llamada, dejándolo con las palabras cortándole la respiración en la garganta.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y tomó su plato de la mesa para dejarlo en sobre la encimera de la cocina, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Tengo que salir —respondió de forma escueta y corrió hasta su habitación.

Cuando SiCheng le pidió tener un bolso con sus cosas listas en caso de emergencia, creyó que el menor estaba siendo paranoico, pero en ese momento sintió que el estar preparado le facilitaba todo. De todas formas revisó que hubiera ropa suficiente, que todo el dinero que había ahorrado en los últimos dos años estuviera repartido entre su billetera, los bolsillos de su ropa y los dos libros que cargaba en el bolso.

Sobre su escritorio dejó el sobre con la carta que había escrito para sus padres, de nuevo una precaución de SiCheng, en la que explicaba sus motivos, las preocupaciones y los temores que nunca fue capaz de compartir con ellos. También pedía perdón por la forma en que estaba actuando, pero defendía su amor sin dudarlo.

Ellos lo entenderían, quería convencerse de eso.

Dio una última mirada a su habitación, ese pequeño espacio que le pertenecía únicamente a él y ya no volvería a ver, probablemente en toda su vida. Contempló los apuntes pegados en la pared, las fotografías de su familia repartidas en el escritorio, la guitarra que reposaba en su esquina sagrada y la cama en la que comprendió el verdadero peso de los sueños.

Kun estaba en cada uno de los objetos que dejaba atrás para solo cargar un bolso con las pertenencias justas para la vida que comenzaría, sus padres podrían encontrarlo en sus cuadernos llenos de esperanzas, en los libros cubiertos de marcadores que resaltaban sus párrafos favoritos, en la ropa que conservaba su aroma y en el resto de sueños que dejaba abandonados; por encima de todo, lo encontrarían en su total ausencia.

El último objeto en abandonar fue su tarjeta de identificación, los trazos de su nombre, la fecha de su nacimiento y la persona que sus padres decidieron que fuera, renunciando con ella a su identidad y la vida que tenía, dejándoles a ellos los recuerdos del hijo que fue y en algún momento los hizo felices. Marchándose como el desconocido que les estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Con pasos sigilosos caminó hasta el recibidor y dejó el bolso ahí, asegurándose de que su madre no lo viera cuando pasó frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Su madre dio un ligero salto de sorpresa cuando Kun le recorrió la cintura en un apretado abrazo, que apenas respondió con las manos mojadas. Se replanteó en un segundo la decisión que estaba tomando y tembló como un niño atemorizado, dudando.

—¿Estás bien, hijo?

A pesar de que la mujer no podía verlo, Kun asintió, cubriendo su espalda con las lágrimas que brotaban imparables de sus ojos.

—Te quiero, mamá —dijo al final, cuando dejó de temblar, y estrechó más el abrazo, aspirando profundamente la esencia de la mujer que le dio la vida y a quien estaba a punto de abandonar—, también a papá, ¿sabes?

Su madre intentó girarse para encararlo, pero Kun se aseguró de que ella no viera su rostro cubierto de llanto y esperanzas cuando le dio la espalda y salió de la cocina, decidido a marcharse para siempre si era necesario.

—Tus padres te aman, cariño, más que a todo en el mundo.

Su madre comprendería, Kun confiaba en ella más que en cualquier persona. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Kun tenía un sueño prohibido, incluso si nunca se atrevió a compartirlo con ella, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que nadie le permitiría ser feliz. Su padre lo entendería con el tiempo, estaba seguro de eso.

Con una sonrisa resignada y triste, Kun tomó el bolso y salió de la casa antes de que su madre pudiera alcanzarlo y detenerlo.

_«I wanna run away with you.»_

Corrió tan rápido como pudo sobre el asfalto húmedo y tropezó un par de veces, pero su energía no decayó ni siquiera cuando apenas pudo respirar. Estaba huyendo y no podía detenerse, no si no quería perder lo que más amaba.

Contó con algo de suerte cuando alcanzó el autobús que estaba a punto de partir en el paradero y respiró más tranquilo en el tiempo que le tomó hacer el recorrido.

El parque donde SiCheng lo esperaba era uno muy significativo para ellos y estaba lo bastante lejos como para que nadie en sus familias los encontrara cuando se escapaban para reunirse. Un parque que guardaba sus más preciados recuerdos. Un parque donde se dieron el primer beso. Un parque donde comenzaron ese noviazgo secreto y prohibido. Un parque sombrío de luces anaranjadas que era el refugio de SiCheng y la libertad de Kun. Un parque donde dos años antes estuvo la feria en que Kun trabajó cuando se conocieron.

Detrás de una caseta, Kun solía fungir de oráculo cuando la gente ponía monedas en la rendija bajo el vidrio y daba profecías sacadas de un libro de predicciones que el dueño de la feria le dio. La gente solía divertirse e incluso creer sus vaticinios, pero él nunca decía la verdad.

Hasta ese Halloween en que, cubierto de polvo similar a las cenizas y disfrazado de un mimo muerto con un sombrero de copa y una sonrisa deforme, un asustado muchacho llegó a escuchar su futuro, rogándole por lo bajo que le diera algo de esperanza.

Kun nunca olvidaría esa noche, a SiCheng escapando de sus hermanos que querían obligarlo a entrar a la casa del terror. Creyó que solo eran travesuras de hermanos mayores con el menor de ellos, pero con el tiempo comprendió por qué SiCheng vivía perpetuamente aterrado.

Cuando la feria acabó llevándose toda la magia, solo quedó un parque desolado cubierto de los recuerdos de una amistad que creció poco a poco hasta convertirse en el amor más grande que podía existir.

— _Este es mi refugio. —_ Solía decir SiCheng en voz baja y se abrazaba a su pecho con tanta fuerza que a Kun le dolía.

Y luego se hacían infinitas promesas, construían sueños que sus manos nunca serían capaces de concretar y con eso el brillo volvía a sus preciosos ojos.

—¡Kun ge!

_«Cos you´re fearless in your love.»_

Dejó caer el bolso de forma descuidada cuando los labios ajenos ahogaron su aliento moribundo y se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando SiCheng lo golpeó con un beso lleno de necesidad y calor.

Una de las cosas que Kun más disfrutaba eran las bienvenidas de SiCheng, la forma en que lo besaba y se aferraba a su ropa para no dejarlo ir, como si llevara contando cada segundo de su ausencia solo para devorar la distancia cuando se encontraban. Kun lo sostenía con fuerza, de la cintura, los hombros o las caderas, cualquier lugar que sus manos inquietas pudieran abarcar y le permitía explorarlo y beber de él los mismos deseos.

—Te amo —susurró agitado y repartió besos por todo el rostro del menor, teniendo sumo cuidado con los moretones que mancillaban su piel y los rastros de sangre que corrían por su boca como costras—, te amo tanto.

Cada despedida era para ellos la última y cada reencuentro era una victoria contra sus destinos.

SiCheng le dedicó una sonrisa brillante que contrastó de forma tétrica con los golpes en su rostro y las lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas, pero estaba junto a él y le sonreía, eso era más de lo que Kun podía pedir cada vez que lo dejaba ir.

—Te extrañé, Kun ge.

En ciertas ocasiones Kun habría deseado que SiCheng no lo extrañara de esa manera, que fuera feliz incluso estando lejos, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón se agitaba y se sentía inmenso porque una persona tan maravillosa como el menor lo apreciaba y necesitaba de esa manera.

—Te estás congelando —susurró buscando por el suelo su bolso para sacar de él un abrigo grueso y cubrir al menor, que apenas vestía una fina camiseta. A pesar de tener un par de prendas de SiCheng, le entregó su abrigo favorito, complacido por la forma en que este se veía envuelto en su ropa.

—Lo lamento.

—Está bien, no debes lamentar nada. —Intentó sonreírle con despreocupación, pero no podía fingir que todo estaba realmente bien y que no estaba jodidamente aterrado de lo que estaban a punto de hacer—. ¿Tu madre?

Las lágrimas corriendo con más fuerza por las mejillas ahora sonrojadas de SiCheng fueron respuesta suficiente a su pregunta, por lo que comprendió en seguida por qué tomó la decisión de escapar tan repentinamente.

SiCheng llevaba tanto tiempo cuidando de su madre que probablemente no sabría qué hacer de ahí en adelante, incluso con todos los lujos y riquezas de su familia, estaba completamente desamparado.

Pero estaba Kun, que no tenía dinero y cuyo futuro era incierto, pero lo amaba, lo amaba más que a cualquier persona o cosa sobre la faz de la tierra, lo amaba y daría cada una de sus respiraciones para que SiCheng fuera feliz.

—Lamento arrebatarte de tus amorosos padres.

Incluso si sus padres eran los más cariñosos y comprensivos, nunca aceptarían lo que había entre ellos, nadie lo haría.

—No me arrepiento de amarte —dijo sosteniéndolo por las mejillas para que viera en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Los orbes brillantes del menor lo atravesaron y Kun se sintió desnudo frente a él, completamente expuesto y pequeño, pero repleto del amor que más anhelaba.

SiCheng sonrió como solo él podía hacer, apagando las estrellas del cielo y dándole el respiro de vida y valor que Kun tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

La sonrisa murió contra sus labios cuando se acercó a él y lo besó, con suavidad al principio, tomando fuerza poco a poco cuando recibió su respuesta, su dulce y tibia respuesta que ahogó un gemido. Le gustaban los besos de SiCheng, le encantaban sus besos, adoraba la forma en que sus manos planeaban sobre su cuerpo para sostenerse de él y cómo se aferraban a su nuca para que Kun no se alejara, para compartir su aliento hasta que ninguno tuviera aire para respirar.

Por sobre todo, le gustaba besarlo en ese parque desolado, donde nadie cuestionaba su comportamiento, donde ningún alma caminaba para verlos y avergonzarlos. Le gustaba tener ese pequeño sitio oscuro donde solo las estrellas eran testigos de su amor.

_«In that latticework of dreams we are shameless.»_

Pudieron tomar el último tren en la estación hacia un destino que ninguno de los dos se molestó en sopesar. No les importaba hacia dónde, solo querían marcharse.

SiCheng, envuelto en tristeza y melancolía, se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, suspirando pesadamente cada cierto tiempo.

Su madre estaba muerta y Kun, tanto como se sentía triste, estaba aliviado.

El infierno que SiCheng vivía era solo a causa de ella. El menor tuvo muchas oportunidades de alejarse y ser feliz, pero su madre y su enfermedad lo retenían en una familia que solo quería destruirlo.

Ahora que ella no estaba, SiCheng podía perseguir sus sueños de libertad, podía amar a quien quisiera sin temor a ser asesinado.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, agradeciéndoles a todos los dioses y sus ancestros por permitirle ese pequeño momento de libertad y esperanza.

Debían moverse rápido y nunca detenerse, correr tan lejos como sus piernas les permitieran o los hermanos mayores de SiCheng los encontrarían, Kun lo sabía y presionó tanto al menor por seguir adelante que no le sorprendió mucho cuando, al mediodía siguiente, SiCheng estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa del cansancio.

—Tenemos que buscar un sitio donde puedas descansar —dijo buscando con la mirada una posada, pero no encontró nada cercano, solo un barrio que ninguno de los dos conocía cuando salieron de la estación de trenes.

SiCheng se esforzó por sonreír y asintió, con ojeras bajo los ojos y moretones que a cada segundo oscurecían más su piel y llamaban la atención de las personas que pasaban cerca, al menos se habían detenido a limpiar la sangre.

Caminaron durante horas en una ciudad desconocida, temerosos de preguntarle a cualquier persona y que, de alguna forma, los hermanos de SiCheng descubrieran su paradero, así que se las arreglaron como pudieron siguiendo calles y poniendo atención a las conversaciones ajenas. Ambos abandonaron sus celulares en el parque, conservando de ellos una única tarjeta de memoria con las pocas fotografías que se tomaron, ni siquiera tenían un dispositivo para escuchar música, mucho menos uno que les permitiera buscar mapas en línea.

—Podemos seguir caminando, Kun ge, no te preocupes por mí —susurró el menor tomando su mano y entrecruzando sus dedos, llenando los vacíos físicos de cada hueco existencial en su vida.

Kun tomó fuerza de ese agarre y avanzó lentamente, fingiendo ser un turista más cuando el flujo de personas se hizo más intenso.

Escucharon un par de conversaciones a la salida de un restorán, en un local de revistas y una tienda de recuerdos, uniendo pequeñas piezas de información para al final llegar a un apartado motel con un cartel opaco donde se leía _«Ultraviolet»._

Contempló el lugar por unos segundos antes de decidirse a entrar, siempre sosteniendo al menor con fuerza.

El encargado de la recepción, probablemente acostumbrado a ver de todo, no les pidió identificaciones ni se escandalizó por ver a dos chicos buscando una habitación, ni siquiera por los moretones que SiCheng no podía ocultar. Les entregó la llave sostenida de un llavero genérico con un número y les indicó el camino que seguir por el edificio para llegar a su habitación, una barata y sencilla, pero suficiente para ellos dos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó sacando de su bolso paquetes de galletas y botellas de agua que compró en la estación.

SiCheng negó con la cabeza y se sentó a los pies de la cama, con la mirada dirigida hacia la ventana y los rayos de sol iluminando las lágrimas que volvían a caer por sus mejillas. Dejando todo lo demás tirado, Kun no dudó en correr a sus brazos y sostenerlo mientras se caía a pedazos y rompía a llorar de forma desgarradora.

_«Devoted to compassion…»_

SiCheng era el penúltimo hijo de un adinerado político local, su familia era una de las más reconocidas y sus hermanos adoptivos unos sádicos psicópatas.

John, Yuta y YukHei fueron adoptados por el señor Dong luego de darse cuenta de que su esposa no podía tener hijos y que necesitaba alguien a quien heredar toda su fortuna al morir. Los tres crecieron considerándose los reyes del mundo, muy a pesar de que entre la llegada de Yuta y la de YukHei, el señor Dong dejó embarazada a una de las empleadas de la casa, una a la que decía amar sinceramente, y acabó reconociendo al pequeño a petición de ella.

SiCheng era, por derecho de sangre, el verdadero heredero de la fortuna y los negocios de su padre y eso sus tres hermanos mayores lo sabían perfectamente, así que lo torturaron durante toda su vida con la intención de que escapara o eventualmente se suicidara.

El menor nunca deseó los lujos y muchos menos las responsabilidades de su padre, que no había aprendido a amarlo de la misma forma en que amaba a su madre, por el contrario, él quería llevar una vida simple y humilde, como su progenitora, que siempre le inculcó la humildad y solidaridad como valores fundamentales.

Eso no impidió que John lo golpeara cada vez que SiCheng le hizo sombra, o que Yuta abusara de él de todas las formas en que un hermano puede abusar de uno más pequeño y débil, ni siquiera que YukHei lo persiguiera por la mansión a oscuras disfrazado de un arlequín diabólico.

La única razón por la que SiCheng soportó al trío de abusivos fue por su madre, que siempre fue una mujer delicada y, cuando SiCheng cumplió los diecinueve, fue diagnosticada con un extraño tipo de cáncer que poco a poco consiguió llevarse su vida.

Kun recordaba haber sentido lástima de la criatura miserable que era SiCheng cuando se conocieron, si bien el menor era alguien fuerte y con un impresionante valor, todo el tiempo se comportaba como un cobarde con delirio de persecución. Decidió ser su amigo porque se veía realmente desesperado por tener a alguien de confianza después de que sus hermanos espantaran a los pocos amigos que consiguió tener alguna vez.

Muy a pesar de su crianza marcada por los desprecios de su padre, los abusos de sus hermanos y la cariñosa inconstancia de su madre, SiCheng era una persona realmente impresionante. Divertido cuando se sentía seguro, cariñoso cuando dejaba de temblar, valiente cuando debía luchar por una injusticia y por encima de todo, un hijo capaz de sacrificarse por permanecer junto a su madre moribunda.

Kun no pudo evitar caer perdidamente enamorado de SiCheng, de sus ojos tristes y asustados, de su cuerpo delgado y maltratado, de sus ilusiones rotas y de sus fervientes deseos de libertad.

El muchacho asustado que conoció esa noche en la feria se convirtió en el amor de su vida y la única persona por la que abandonaría todo, por la que _abandonó_ todo.

La noche cayó con SiCheng durmiendo en sus brazos luego de haber llorado hasta secarse y Kun contempló cada segundo de su agitado sueño.

Con la oscuridad reinando en el motel, el cartel de «Ultravioleta» se encendió en un cegador púrpura neón que los bañó en su luz tal y como Kun lo imaginó cuando eligió el cuarto.

_«The highest states of art.»_

Sin perturbar el sueño del menor, quitó los mechones de cabello que se escaparon a su rostro y contempló el juego de la luz sobre su piel mancillada, el polvo púrpura de las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, el morado de los hematomas volviéndose negro y el blanco lozano tomando suave tono violeta de ensueño.

Deseaba que SiCheng curara sus heridas y espantara las sombras que oscurecían su mirada, que el sueño espantara el dolor con que cargaba, que durmiera dulcemente y soñara con él, quien más lo amaba, para que al día siguiente, cuando enfrentaran un nuevo amanecer tomados de las manos, la esperanza hubiera colmado su corazón.

Incluso si lo perdía todo y si era rechazado por todo el mundo el resto de su vida, Kun nunca podría arrepentirse de haber escapado con él. SiCheng se convirtió en la persona que más amaba, más que a sus padres y más que a sí mismo, SiCheng lo era todo para él. Por SiCheng Kun habría encendido el mundo en llamas hasta convertir todo en cenizas.

—Me estás mirando demasiado, Kun ge.

—Sabes que me gusta mirarte —respondió con una sonrisa cuando los ojos cansados del menor se abrieron para brillar incluso más que el cartel de neón.

Acostumbrado a vivir su romance oculto en las sombras, Kun disfrutaba de cada momento junto a SiCheng, en especial los que eran tan mágicos como ese, sumergidos en un océano de luces violetas.

Con un bostezo prolongado, SiCheng se estiró como un gato y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo, sonriendo al fijarse en la ventana y la luz que entraba por ella.

Sintió una mano tibia colarse por su ropa y abarcar su vientre con caricias suaves que se deslizaron hacía abajo mientras SiCheng comenzaba a respirar pesadamente sobre su cuello.

—Kun ge…

Se arrastró hacia arriba en el colchón para pegar su espalda al cabecero de la cama y SiCheng en seguida se acomodó en su regazo, besándole la barbilla mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa del torso.

Kun correspondió sus besos desesperados y lo imitó quitándole la camiseta, entonces la luz del exterior iluminó los moretones y las heridas frescas en los sitios que alcanzaba a ver y no estaban a contraluz, viendo que sus hermanos no habían tenido piedad de él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Lo que Kun más temía en el mundo era ser otra persona más haciéndole daño.

—Ellos solo esperaron a que el médico la declarara muerta —respondió SiCheng deteniéndose a sostener su rostro y unir sus frentes, Kun no podía ver nada más que los halos de luz violeta desparramándose alrededor de él—. Mi padre se quedó llorándola, yo no pude, Kun ge, no pude llorar a mi madre muerta. Pero ahora puedo estar contigo y lo haré, tú eres la única persona que me ha amado aparte de ella, la única que me ha visto despedazado y, a pesar de eso, se ha quedado a mi lado. Quiero creer que has visto más allá de eso.

Incluso si solo era el muchacho patético que conoció en la feria, Kun nunca lo abandonaría.

—Te amo —masculló con voz ahogada, sobrecogido por la forma en que SiCheng lo sostenía y se aferraba a él para poder besarlo con pasión, sintiéndose tan profundamente amado por alguien tan roto como él.

_«The way you wear your heart,  
the way you hold my heart.»_

—Gracias —dijo SiCheng más tarde, con la respiración aún agitada y la piel ardiente por los besos con que Kun curó sus heridas—, gracias por ser siempre mi refugio. Poder correr a ti es lo único que me ha ayudado a sobrevivir.

Con una sonrisa avergonzada, Kun escondió el rostro en la nuca del menor, llenando su pecho de su suave aroma mezclado con el detergente al que olían las sábanas. Las palabras de SiCheng eran sombrías, pero hacían valer cada gramo de energía puesto en su relación.

—Duerme, mañana en la tarde nos iremos y nunca volveremos, así que debes descansar.

SiCheng asintió y volteó a besarlo profundamente. Los roces bajos las sábanas y la idea de dormir con él por primera vez alimentaban los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y los jadeos que no se hicieron esperar cuando dormir se volvió algo secundario.

Los brazos cariñosos de SiCheng eran el paraíso, uno tibio y lleno de encantos, uno al que Kun no podía resistirse por mucho que lo intentara, así que se dejó llevar por él hasta que la luz del amanecer convirtió el violeta apasionado de su noche en un pálido rosa que veló sus sueños hasta después del mediodía.

._. |: .-. :| ._.

La tienda de conveniencias del motel tenía cosas desde las más inesperadas hasta las más necesarias y Kun se encontró mirando avergonzado el aparador de preservativos y artículos sexuales cuando se percató de él.

Considerando que estaban escapando y que no tendrían ingresos por un tiempo desconocido, Kun decidió que solo compraría algo de comida y tal vez un dulce para SiCheng, ya verían cómo utilizaban sabiamente los preservativos que llevaban, considerando alegremente que ahora su vida sexual sería más activa de lo que nunca fue, o terminarían condenándose a la abstinencia hasta abastecerse nuevamente.

Sonrió para sí mismo, intentando no avergonzarse más frente al cajero y pagó las pocas cosas que compró.

Afuera sostuvo con temor las monedas que le sobraron, con la mirada fija en un teléfono público colgado en la pared.

SiCheng no tenía a nadie a quien llamar y decirle que estaba vivo, pero él sí y, aunque lo dudó unos minutos, acabó discando el número que se sabía de memoria.

—Mamá. —La palabra escapó de sus labios apenas la escuchó responder, sabía que no sería su padre porque en su trabajo lo habían enviado a una obra fuera de la ciudad, aunque también era muy probable que su madre lo hubiera llamado cuando se dio cuenta de que Kun no volvería a casa.

 _—¿Hijo?_ —La preocupación y el llanto se filtraron tan rápida y fácilmente en esa única palabra que sintió su corazón encogerse, nunca creyó que podría provocar en su madre tales emociones—. _¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—Lo siento. Te amo, gracias por todo. Dile a papá que también lo amo. —Los sollozos de su madre al otro lado sonaban agónicos, pero Kun ya había atravesado el punto de no retorno y no se atrevería a volver la vista atrás nunca más—. Estoy bien, estaré bien, así que no se preocupen más por–

El tiempo comprado con la única moneda que echo en el teléfono se acabó incluso antes de que Kun se diera cuenta, antes de poder decirle a su madre las últimas palabras que había reservado para ella.

Se golpeó la cabeza con el auricular, pensando que aún quedaban monedas en su bolsillo, que podría volver a llamar a casa en otro momento, que le podría escribir a sus padres cuando encontraran un sitio pacífico y seguro para vivir con SiCheng, y dejó que una solitaria lágrima recorriera su mejilla antes de suspirar para componerse y despedirse en silencio de ellos. No importaba todo lo que dejara atrás, todo lo que extrañara de su vida pasada, Kun nunca se arrepentiría de escapar con SiCheng.

El menor lo recibió con una sonrisa inmensa cuando estuvo de vuelta en la habitación. Vistiendo una de sus camisetas y con el cabello húmedo goteando sobre sus hombros era la criatura más hermosa que Kun pudiera imaginar y era todo suyo.

—¿Cómo estás?

Dejó las bolsas junto a la puerta y caminó hasta poder arrodillarse a su lado, pidiendo de forma indirecta un abrazo que SiCheng no dudó en darle apretadamente. Kun extrañaría a sus padres y la vida que dejaba atrás, pero eso no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a todo lo que SiCheng había perdido durante su existencia.

La pequeña aventura que estaban viviendo era solo un dulce escape de ese carnaval de óxido y cenizas en que existieron esos años, lo que venía más adelante sería la verdadera vida.

—Solía habían manzanas —dijo momentos más tarde, cuando la inconsciencia estuvo a punto de arrastrarlo a la oscuridad debido a las caricias del menor en su cabello—, pero te traje esto —agregó sacando de una bolsa una paleta de azúcar blanca y roja—. Nunca me has dicho por qué no te gustan las manzanas.

SiCheng soltó una risa ronca y jugó con el plástico hasta liberar la paleta y lamerla.

—Mis hermanos una vez intentaron asesinarme. —Por muy extraño que aquello sonara, a Kun no le sorprendió—. Me envenenaron con cianuro. —SiCheng lo contaba como una anécdota, una verdaderamente escalofriante anécdota y Kun no sabía cómo reaccionar a la despreocupación con que lo decía—. Un día colapsé en la escuela y me mandaron al hospital, ahí dijeron que tenía rastros de cianuro en el organismo. John, que fue a quien llamaron, dijo que había estado comiendo demasiadas manzanas. —Con una sonrisa triste, dijo un par de palabras que Kun no pudo comprender, pero que sonaban muy similares—. ¿Sabías que «manzana» y «disculpa» se dicen igual en coreano? Es un poco irónico, ¿no crees?

Kun sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco más por el menor, que todo en su interior sufría por él, pero que debía darle esperanza, incluso si no podía mirar hacia afuera sin pensar que en alguna parte del exterior el trío de psicópatas estaba esperando para encontrarlos.

—Ah, debes ser realmente feroz para haber sobrevivido a esos enfermos. —Y ellos unos bastardos miserables—. Ya no tendrás que sufrir más por su culpa, no nos encontrarán —prometió acomodándose a su lado y sacando un mapa que se había robado de la tienda y estiró sobre la cama. Necesitaban volver a moverse, así tal vez se quitaría del pecho la sensación de que alguno de sus hermanos estaba detrás de sus pasos—. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir ahora?

SiCheng revisó el mapa sin sacarse la paleta de la boca y dibujó con sus dedos las líneas de una calle cuyo nombre no pudo reconocer, entonces se encogió de hombros y arrastró la mano por el colchón hasta encontrarse con la que Kun tenía posada en su cadera.

—A cualquier sitio —susurró—, pero contigo.

Incluso si Kun tenía el corazón roto por el sufrimiento del menor, nunca podría negarle algo.

—Contigo iría hasta el final del infierno.

—Te amo, Kun ge, de verdad que te amo.

_«Together we’ll make the sweet escape.»_

Decidieron salir en la madrugada, con el cartel de neón iluminando sus pasos apresurados bajo el manto de la noche, tomados de las manos para no perderse.

Era un dulce escape el poder correr con los dedos entrelazados, acompasando sus pasos como si llevaran una vida entera caminando lado a lado, dejando un mundo de llamas y agonía a sus espaldas.

A sus espaldas.

Kun creyó que serían lo bastante inteligentes, que correrían lo más lejos y rápido posible, pero incluso antes de que la luz violeta se apagara en la distancia, ellos los encontraron.

Lo primero que escucharon fueron los cascabeles del arlequín rompiendo el silencio, seguido de su risa desquiciada y a Alex DeLarge susurrando sinfonías crípticas.

Cuando el rey de los reos estuvo frente a él, Kun apenas pudo distinguir la mirada trastornada de Yuta antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

—Es un bonito escenario. —Escuchó a alguien decir cuando la oscuridad se pintó del violeta del motel, con el asfalto húmedo bajo su mejilla y un dolor punzante reverberando en su cabeza.

Frente a él, de menor a mayor, los hermanos de SiCheng lo miraban sonrientes.

Los cascabeles de YukHei tintineaban con los movimientos de su cabeza, confundiéndose con las risas grotescas que liberaba cada cierto tiempo. Su disfraz de arlequín estaba desgarrado en jirones cubiertos de manchas oscuras que Kun recordaba, de una especialmente traumatizante tarde, como salpicaduras de sangre.

A su lado, Yuta hacía sonar las cadenas que colgaban de los grilletes en sus muñecas, vestido con la ropa color naranja característica de los reclusos y sus dientes perfectos se teñían de un asqueroso púrpura cuando sonreía.

Por su parte, John hacía girar frente a su cuerpo su bastón negro y Kun podía jurar, al verlo vestido como Alex DeLarge, con la ropa interior afuera y el sombrero de copa, que apenas había leído hasta el capítulo veinte de «La naranja mecánica» o que se estaba quedando únicamente con la versión de Kubrick.

Un gemido a su lado le ayudó a enfocar la atención en SiCheng, que recuperaba la consciencia con dificultad.

Lo nuevos golpes marcando su rostro le dijeron que sus hermanos no habían tenido tanta piedad con él como la tuvieron con Kun.

—¿Kun ge?

Respondiendo a su llamado, intentó moverse hacia él, pero apenas puso una mano sobre el asfalto para sostenerse, el bastón de John se enterró en ella, robándole un grito desgarrador. SiCheng se movió rápidamente, demasiado rápido para que Kun lo procesara en seguida, se puso de pie y corrió hasta taclear al mayor para hacerlo caer.

Era una escena tan fascinante como agónica verlo defenderse con sus últimos rastrojos de fuerzas.

No se detuvo a preguntar cómo los habían encontrado, porque en realidad le sorprendía cuánto se tardaron en hacerlo. Ellos tres no habrían permitido que SiCheng escapara tan fácilmente, lo habrían cazado hasta el fin del mundo para asegurarse de que nunca volviera a recuperar su falso reino. Kun, en medio de todo ese caos, solo era daño colateral.

Con pies débiles y tambaleantes, Kun golpeó a YukHei en el estómago y lo pateó cuando estuvo en el suelo, mientras SiCheng aún forcejeaba con John y Yuta se reía escandalosamente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sonido mortífero de un disparo silenciara sus peleas sin sentido y la risa de Yuta se volviera incluso más aguda y molesta.

Kun miró en todas las direcciones hasta encontrar a SiCheng quieto sobre John, que reía igual que su hermano, demasiado quieto para su gusto.

Soltó a YukHei y se arrastró atemorizado hasta el menor, que comenzaba a jadear con fuerza. La luz de neón le permitió ver el río negro que corría desde su boca cuando tosió, escupiendo sangre sobre el rostro del mayor.

—¿SiCheng?

John lo empujó a su lado, gruñendo porque ensució su ropa, y lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Kun veía cómo su peor pesadilla se volvía real frente a sus ojos y no sabía qué hacer para detenerla.

SiCheng volvió a toser cuando Kun lo arrastró hasta su regazo, acunándolo suavemente sobre su cuerpo y el asfalto. Lo vio sonreír apenas, con lágrimas en esos preciosos ojos que brillaban en violeta.

—Qué lindo, ¿verdad? —comentó YukHei con la voz distorsionada y, por mucho que Kun quiso volver y golpearlo hasta quitarle la vida, no fue capaz de soltarse de SiCheng.

—Está bien, Kun ge —dijo este con la voz más ronca de lo normal, pero de forma tan clara que se le erizó la piel—. Conseguiremos escapar, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí —respondió con la voz en un hilo y quito los mechones húmedos que se aferraban a su rostro macilento—, dejamos todo atrás.

Un último beso ensangrentado se robó el último suspiro de SiCheng antes de que sus ojos fueran cerrados por la mano temblorosa y cubierta de sangre de Kun, que veía todo distorsionado por el dolor y las luces de neón.

¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos solo para morir ahí? ¿Dónde estaba la libertad que le había prometido tantas veces a SiCheng?

No se movió cuando el cañón aún tibio se posó en su cabeza, ¿qué más quedaba para él en ese mundo? ¿Por qué valdría la pena quedarse y luchar?

—¿Tus últimas palabras?

—¡No! Dijeron que no le harían daño.

Resignado, cerró los ojos y dejó marchar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, con el cuerpo inerte de SiCheng volviéndose frío sobre él.

—Está bien, madre, yo conseguí escapar.

—Basta de juegos —gruñó John sosteniéndose la mandíbula adolorida y Kun no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio y pensó en SiCheng defendiéndose siempre con uñas y dientes para no darles el gusto de verlo morir. Su feroz amigo entonces bajó la guardia, se creyó seguro entre sus brazos y perdió.

—Ustedes nunca serán los verdaderos reyes, nunca.

La sangre se volvió negra bajo la luz violeta y todo lo que se escuchó en la noche fue el llanto desgarrador de una madre mientras los perpetradores del crimen se alejaban de aquel páramo con risas desquiciadas como música de fondo.

_«I wanna run away tonight  
Just leave everything behind  
Together we'll make our sweet escape…_

_In the shadows out of sight  
like ghosts in ultraviolet.»_


End file.
